Winds of Change
by TinyMinotaur
Summary: Cuando Koichi desaparece, Josuke vuelve a actuar como defensor de Morioh, ahora como oficial de policía. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad de Morioh arrastró a un poderoso gángster a la ciudad en busca de refugio cuando la vida de su más leal compañero pende de un hilo. Puede que el destino los convierta en aliados inesperados, pero también luchará por evitar que cumplan sus objetivos.


**_[Notas del autor._**

 ** _Aunque lo escribí por puro ocio, si hay un par de cosas que quiero aclarar para facilitar la lectura y no queden dudas._**

 ** _\- La habilidad de Gold Experience Requiem que tomé en cuenta fue la habilidad potenciada de Gold Experience normal junto con la Requiem que es "regresar las cosas a su punto inicial o punto 0". Requiem protege a Giorno para proteger su propia existencia._**

 ** _\- Esto pasa más o menos al mismo tiempo que Stone Ocean._**

 ** _\- Pude haberme equivocado con las edades y datos numéricos, soy mala ubicando los sucesos de Jojos en una línea del tiempo._**

 ** _\- La historia es original pero inspirada por algunos fan-arts donde Josuke y Giorno hacen Team Up.]_**

 ** _Obviamente, inspirado en la obra de Hirohiko Araki, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure._**

 ** _Título en referencia a la canción homónima de Scorpions._**

 **Winds of Change**

" Did you ever think, that we could be so close, like brothers..."

Scorpions

 **Departamento de Policía de Morioh, Japón, 2011.**

El reporte era claro sobre ello, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y presumiblemente víctima de un secuestro, el motivo era aún desconocido y sus amigos ya lo estaban buscando por todos los medios posibles. Uno de estos amigos, Josuke Higashikata, repasaba el reporte una y otra vez tratando de hallar alguna pista.

Hirose Koichi. Nunca imaginó ver su nombre sobre un reporte de secuestro, era listo y se había convertido en alguien muy fuerte, ¿Como es que pasó?. Eran ya 12 años desde que el joven Josuke Higashikata y sus amigos derrotaron a asesinos y delincuentes, acabando al final con el más peligroso y precavido de todos ellos, Yoshikage Kira, luego de eso la ciudad de Morioh era un lugar pacífico sin más problemas que cualquier otro, hasta este día.

Josuke había tomado el caso por tratarse de su amigo, además de la alta probabilidad de que se tratara de algún usuario de Stand al que policías normales fueran incapaces de enfrentarse, no quería que la vida de inocentes entrara en juego.

La tranquilidad que Morioh ofrecía lo convertía en un lugar confiable para descansar, pero también para ocultarse y eso Giorno Giovanna lo sabía muy bien, aunque nunca había creído necesario un lugar para este fin las circunstancias lo habían arrastrado a buscarlo. Fue descuidado, eso fue lo que pasó, estaba tan ocupado tratando de mantener su imperio en orden que nunca notó los evidentes signos de la enfermedad en su más confiable amigo, fue hasta esa noche que al fin se dió cuenta.

Hace unas semanas atrás una pandilla de poca monta apareció en su cuartel y empezó un tiroteo de la nada, no era problema, Mista era el mejor tirador y guardaespaldas del mundo, cuál fue la sorpresa de Giorno cuando de repente se desplomó obligándolo a huir de la escena con él a cuestas. Mista había sufrido varias heridas en la cabeza en el pasado que nunca había tomado con demasiada importancia hasta ahora, Giorno se enteró más tarde de aquellas viejas heridas estaban pasándole factura al deteriorar su cerebro a una velocidad aterradora.

Al enterarse de esto las bandas rivales planeaban hundir a Giorno ahora que estaba en un momento de debilidad, pero aunque sabía que podía hacerles frente, Giorno decidió desaparecer y ocultarse por el bien de su amigo, era el último de los Passione con vida, había decidido que no iba a dejarlo morir.

Así pues terminó en Morioh y cuando ni los médicos ni su Gold Experience eran de ayuda para Mista salió a la calle a buscar un usuario de Stand que pudiera salvarlo.

Todo empezó este nublado día en Morioh en el que el miedo de la gente se respiraba como un aire espeso, no hay un ambiente más tenso y peligroso que el de un tiroteo, Josuke nunca se acostumbrará a esa sensación. Trataba de alejar a todos los civiles posibles del alcance de las balas aunque le era difícil concentrarse en lo que pasaba por que su cabeza estaba con Koichi, esto era un simple asalto a banco que se salía de control, algo que una patrulla cualquiera podría manejar, sin embargo algo le decía que tenía que estar ahí, algo lo llevó hasta ahí.

La gente gritó cuando dos de los cuatro asaltantes atraparon a dos personas de entre las que corrían y las mostraron como rehenes, uno de ellos era un chico no mayor que Josuke y el otro apenas un niño, amenazaron con matarlos si los seguían y corrieron a un auto en cuanto los policías dejaron de disparar, Josuke tomó otro coche y comenzó a perseguirlos, por suerte conocía Morioh mejor que nadie y pudo alcanzarlos pronto. No había conducido la patrulla por temor a que al reconocerla hirieran a los rehenes, pero fue inútil, comenzaron a dispararle y estuvieron a punto de acuchillar al niño cuando uno de los vidrios del auto se hizo pedazos y distrajo a los asaltantes lo suficiente para que el otro rehén le quitara el cuchillo y lo arrojara, Josuke juraría que vió un inusual puño rompiendo la ventana, como si se tratara de un Stand. Lo que pasó luego no tuvo explicación alguna, el auto impactó contra un árbol en plena carretera, había aparecido de repente provocando un choque muy violento. Josuke se bajó a prisa y vió que los asaltantes a bordo estaban inconscientes pero los rehenes no, el niño había sido protegido del impacto por el otro chico, los ayudó a bajarse del auto y se dió cuenta de que estaban bien, cosa que era de extrañarse puesto que fue un golpe completamente inesperado. Ahora que lo veía de cerca le parecía un tipo extraño, no solo por su traje a medida y el abrigo que vestía a modo de capa, sino que aunque se veía joven su mirada era difícil de sostener, le recordaba un poco a Jotaro por esto, además de que sentía que lo conocía por algo. Josuke salió de sus pensamientos cuando el niño lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Hey, todo está bien ahora. Tú, ¿estás herido?, ¿cual es tu nombre?- preguntó Josuke.

\- Estoy bien- se limitó a decir y se dió la vuelta para retirarse.

\- No te vayas aún, quisiera que respondieras un par de preguntas.

\- No quiero involucrarme en esto.

Se dió cuenta de que bajo su abrigo ocultaba su mano derecha ensangrentada, recordó que un Stand había roto la ventana del coche como distracción.

\- Espera un segundo.- apenas lo tocó con Crazy Diamond antes de que se alejara mucho y así sanar su puño para compensarlo, cosa que aunque el otro notó no dijo nada al respecto y se marchó. Josuke lo dejó ir por el momento, pero trató de grabarse bien su rostro por que algo le decía que podía ser peligroso, era un usuario de Stand al que nunca antes había visto.

Josuke no permaneció mucho tiempo en ese lugar, pero al revisar el árbol que había aparecido tan de repente lo tocó activando la habilidad de su Crazy D y éste se convirtió de vuelta en un cuchillo, el mismo que había sido arrojado desde el auto, la habilidad del Stand era aún un misterio para él, pero al menos tenía una pista, decidió regresar a su oficina para llamar a Jotaro, si estaban apareciendo usuarios nuevos significaría problemas más adelante.

Llegó a su oficina una media hora después, la estación estaba vacía salvo por dos reclutas jóvenes que tomaban café mientras revisaban los reportes de gente extraviada, los saludó y cerró su puerta con llave, no quería que nadie escuchara hablar sobre Stands y eso, se dió la vuelta solo para encontrarse con una figura que observaba las cosas puestas sobre su escritorio.

\- Josuke Higashikata...- dijo y lo miró atentamente. Ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada, esos ojos que aunque transmitían calma te hacían creer que ocultaban algo oscuro y aterrador.

\- No sé que pretendas, pero es mejor que te vayas.- discretamente tomó el arma guardada en su cinturón, no sabía sus intenciones pero su instinto le advertía peligro. El intruso hizo un movimiento brusco que tiró algunas cosas del escritorio y Josuke por reflejo disparó.

\- Hm...- suspiró el rubio, ileso. Josuke no supo lo que había pasado, definitivamente había disparado, el casquillo de la bala estaba en el piso y su pistola descargada, nunca había fallado un tiro en su carrera y sin embargo este ni siquiera se veía. Confundido, dió la vuelta y se dispuso a llamar a los refuerzos en la sala pero en lugar de perilla había una serpiente enroscada mostrando los colmillos, le aterraban los reptiles.

\- Calma, no pretendo hacerte daño.- murmuró y sacó la mano de su bolsillo- tu Stand, su habilidad me es de utilidad, quiero pedirte un favor no sin darte algo a cambio.

A Josuke le asustaba que estuviera tan confiado y tranquilo, pero él mismo no se dejaría ver con miedo.

\- ¿No hubiera sido más fácil solo confiar en mí como oficial de policía y pedir ayuda?-

\- No.- movió un poco la cortina para verificar que no hubiera nadie más por ahí, los otros policías se habían ido.- A partir de ahora todo lo que suceda debe permanecer en secreto, una palabra de esto a cualquiera y voy a saberlo, no sabes de lo que soy capaz. No intentes llamar a nadie o mandar un mensaje, te vigilaré muy de cerca.-

\- Hey hey, nunca acepté nada de tu parte, ni siquiera necesito de tu ayuda.

\- Sé que buscas a este chico, Hirose Koichi. Parece ser alguien muy importante para tí, tienes toda clase de documentos y hay marcas en la mesa que indican que has bebido mucho café, has pasado noches enteras buscándolo. Lo comprendo, el compañerismo y la lealtad es algo que aprecio mucho. Yo te ayudaré a encontrarlo, tienes mi palabra.

\- ¿Que?!, pero ¿porque?, ¿quién demonios eres?

\- Eso no importa ahora. De verdad, necesito que cures a alguien, es importante.

\- Aguarda, no voy a hacerlo, tengo que encontrar a Koichi...-

El rubio suspiró.

\- Voy a buscarlo, pero si lo hago no puedes negarme nada...

Ahí Josuke supo que ya había aceptado su propuesta desde el principio sin darse cuenta, aquel hombre no estaba bromeando, dijo que lo mantendría vigilado, ¿tendría el poder para hacer eso y salir indemne?.

\- Te veré esta noche en el parque, no traigas a nadie si no quieres problemas.

Desapareció igual de repentino que como había aparecido, la luz se apagó y al regresar parecía como si se hubiese desvanecido en el aire, ni siquiera una huella. Josuke tomó el teléfono dispuesto a llamar a Jotaro, definitivamente necesitaba saberlo, pero la línea estaba cortada y todos los medios posibles para mandar un mensaje bloqueados, el tipo lo había aislado completamente.

Faltaba poco tiempo para que anocheciera, Josuke intentó de todo sin resultado ya que la serpiente permaneció en la puerta y era imposible moverla, además de que lo había dejado totalmente incomunicado, aquel hombre en verdad era poderoso, no le quedó de otra que esperar en su oficina hasta que llegó la noche y la serpiente desapareció. No había hecho literalmente nada, el nerviosismo no le permitió concentrarse en el caso de Koichi o su propia situación, ni siquiera el café lo había ayudado a relajarse. Suspiró y se dirigió al parque, lo mejor era no involucrar a nadie más, al llegar no pudo evitar el disfrutar un poco de la noche fresca, la luz de la luna iluminando tenuemente las copas de los árboles y reflejándose en el sendero empedrado. No hizo falta buscarlo, ya estaba ahí esperando con las manos en sus bolsillos, apenas se acercó le extendió la mano con un par de fotos impresas.

\- Aquí fue el último lugar donde se vió a Hirose Koichi, detrás de ese pasillo.- Josuke vió las fotos con asombro, no eran de las cámaras de seguridad por que mostraban otro ángulo, uno ciego- no se puede ver al culpable en ninguna, sabe bien los ángulos ciegos de las cámaras de vigilancia.

\- ¿De donde sacaste esto?

\- Como policía te limitas a las opciones legales, Higashikata.

Había más preguntas en la cabeza de Josuke, pero se quedó helado en cuanto vió a alguien acercarse, hubiera preferido mil veces que fuera el secuestrador o incluso un ladrón, cualquier persona era preferible que apareciera a él.

\- Hey Josuke, ¿Sabes algo sobre Koichi?, he pasado tanto tiempo buscándolo que vine aquí a relajarme un poco.- Rohan. Era raro escucharlo tan tranquilo, pero cuando ambos se enteraron de lo de Koichi dejaron sus indiferencias a un lado para trabajar juntos, la habilidad de Rohan era útil para interrogar a la gente sin tener que perder el tiempo. Miró con curiosidad a su acompañante, pero cuando vió el miedo en el rostro de Josuke actuó sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- ¡Heaven's Door!- ¡Paf!, el rostro del rubio pareció abrirse a la mitad tal como un libro, Josuke suspiró aliviado de que no pasara a mayores y al fin descubrir quien era ese hombre tan extraño. Rohan comenzó a leer en voz alta.- Su nombre es Giorno Giovanna, 25 años, líder de la parte de la mafia italiana llamada "Passione", su stand es Gold Ex...- no es que dejara de leer, sino que ya no podía, las letras empezaron a difuminarse hasta hacerse ilegibles. Rohan no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, de la nada recibió un puñetazo, luego otro brazo dorado tomó a Josuke y lo arrojó contra un árbol, fue tan rápido que apenas lo vieron, unos segundos después apareció una figura dorada con una extraña forma, delgado y bajo de estatura igual que su usuario.

\- Proteger a mi usuario es mi propósito, pero esta es una situación que no amerita el uso de mis poderes. Retira a tu stand y te perdonaré, de lo contrario sufrirás de un destino peor que el de la muerte...-

Rohan lo tomó como desafío, normal en él, sonaba verdaderamente interesante pero Josuke le dió un codazo dándole a entender que no era tiempo para juegos, desactivó la habilidad de Heaven's Door y luego de que su Stand desapareció el rubio se levantó como si nada y les dirigió una mirada fría.

\- ¡Te dije que no podíamos confiar en él, Giorno!, ¡te lo dije!- esa voz provino de un pequeño personaje que estaba de pie sobre el hombro del extraño, casi como el ángel que en las caricaturas solía aconsejar a la gente.

"¿Otro Stand, acaso este hombre tiene dos Stands?" pensó Josuke, creía que a estas alturas ya nada podía sorprenderlo.

\- Tranquilo Due, reconozco que fue mi error, no estamos tratando con la misma gente con la que tratamos siempre. No debí acercarme de esa forma.

\- ¿Que?, Giorno, no tenemos tiempo que perder...

\- Juré que lo lograríamos, no voy a romper mi palabra, lo prometo Due.

Se acercó a Josuke y Rohan para tenderles la mano en un gesto amistoso.

\- Mi nombre es Giorno Giovanna, vine desde muy lejos buscando un usuario de Stand capaz de curar a alguien. Necesito de tu ayuda, Josuke Higashikata.

Ahora de verdad estaba confundido, hace un instante intentaba matarlo y ahora le tiende la mano, ¿Es que todos los usuarios de Stand estaban locos?

\- ¿Insisto, por que no solo empezaste por ahí?, dejar una serpiente en mi oficina y amenazarme con tu Stand no es una buena forma de pedir ayuda. Todo este misterio me abruma.

\- Así es como conociste a la mitad de la ciudad, Josuke...- comentó Rohan. Sinceramente, Josuke no supo si reír o darle otro codazo.

\- Lo siento, pero es necesario. Déjame ayudarte a encontrar a tu amigo a cambio, Josuke, no soy de los que dejan deudas pendientes.

No solo el misterio del tipo, sino el hecho de que quisiera ayudarlos había captado la atención de Rohan. Josuke solo había cambiado el miedo por la desconfianza, Rohan dijo que era parte de una mafia, tal vez a quien intentaba salvar era peligroso.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Koichi?

\- Este fue el último lugar donde fue visto, las últimas fotos que tengo fueron captadas por un teléfono móvil de un turista y no muestran nada sospechoso.- explicó Giorno mientras Josuke le mostraba las fotos a Rohan- sin embargo ahora se sabe que es un punto ciego de las cámaras, fue un ataque planeado. Te pedí que vinieras para investigar cualquier cosa posible en ese lugar.

Como policía, Josuke había estado en infinidad de escenas del crimen y había aprendido que muchas pistas se ven a simple vista, pero son muchas más las que se ocultan. En el pequeño espacio del parque parecía no haber nada, pero buscando detenidamente pudieron encontrar huellas de que habían arrastrado a alguien y decidieron seguirlas con la esperanza al tope, cuál fue su sorpresa al mover los espesos arbustos y encontrar a un chico tumbado entre ellos, muerto. La sangre de Josuke se heló al instante recordando lo sucedido hace años con Angelo y Kira Yoshikage, la historia volvía a repetirse y esta vez no era tan indiferente, había pasado todo bajo sus narices, no importó cuanto se esforzara estaba pasando nuevamente. No quiso creerlo e intentó usar a Crazy Diamond con la esperanza de que conservara una chispa de vida, pero no.

Era necesario llamar a la policía, pero Giorno les pidió un minuto para sacar toda la información posible ya que no podía ser visto por nadie más, luego se marchó, esta vez sin amenazar a nadie. Ahora había miedo real en el corazón de Josuke, miedo a encontrar a Koichi demasiado tarde como para salvarle, le daba pavor el hecho de que a quien encontraron no era más que un muchacho todavía, hijo de un empresario muy influyente por lo que se sospechaba que había sido un ajuste de cuentas o un intento de secuestro, pero Josuke sabía que se trataba del mismo que secuestró a Koichi. Llamó a Jotaro esperando que le recomendara qué hacer, pero no respondió, no importó cuantas veces lo llamara siempre le respondía el mismo eco vacío que marcaba su ausencia. Lo único bueno es que tenía a Rohan y a Giorno de su lado, aunque este último le causaba más intriga que confianza así que decidió buscarlo en las bases de datos de la policía, descubrió con sorpresa que no había ni un solo archivo sobre él, ni siquiera una mención. Le pasó por la cabeza que podría tratarse de un fantasma, él ya había conocido fantasmas en el pasado y parecían gente muy normal con la única excepción de que existían por un solo propósito que cumplir, Giorno dijo que quería curar a alguien, quizá ese era su propósito. Pero luego pensó en la otra parte que Rohan alcanzó a leer donde decía que era líder de los "Passione", la mafia italiana, eso podía ser malo, ¿Que tal si a quien quiere curar es alguien peligroso y por eso tanto secreto?

Josuke investigó con más detenimiento por donde pudo y nada de Giorno Giovanna. Su teléfono sonó.

\- Josuke, habla Giorno. Tus suposiciones son ciertas- Josuke sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, lo había descubierto husmeando. Trató de parecer tranquilo.

\- ¿Mis suposiciones?

\- Si, estamos detrás de un Usuario Stand. Usa a su Stand para atacar y por eso las cámaras no lo captan.

No hubo como negarlo, Josuke estuvo a punto de infartarse. Se alejó un instante del teléfono para suspirar de alivio y limpiarse el sudor de la frente, volvió al teléfono ya con una voz tranquila pero con el corazón aún latiendo desbocado.

\- ¿Como es que llegaste a esa conclusión?

\- Hay huellas del arrastre del cuerpo pero no de la persona que lo arrastró, tampoco hay huellas digitales. Perseguirlo es como ir tras un fantasma, nunca lo encontrarán por que él no hizo nada por sí mismo.

Sonaba razonable y acorde a las pruebas, pero no ayudaba mucho, no sabían ni el aspecto ni sus poderes. Josuke buscó más información sobre la víctima y encontró que escribía un blog en internet tratando de buscar gente que tuviera "amigos imaginarios", todos los que comentaban y participaban en el blog eran anónimos, pero él no. Contaba que había nombrado a su amigo "Backstreet Boy" y que podía convertirse en lo que fuera que necesitara, desde un lápiz o pluma hasta una moto, "Una habilidad conveniente" pensó Josuke, incluso había hecho dibujos para mostrar su apariencia.

\- El chico también era usuario de Stand, Giorno, dirigía un blog.

\- Koichi también. Son pocos los Usuarios de Stand si los comparamos con el número de gente común, ¿Cual es la probabilidad de que dos desaparecieran una misma semana?

\- Así que va tras Usuarios, pero ¿Por que?

Giorno se quedó callado mientras pensaba, entró otra llamada.

\- Josuke, atraparon al asesino, estaba cerca de la escena del crimen. Lo atrapó la policía y lo tienen arrestado, dicen que confesó.- era Rohan, sonaba muy serio. Supo al instante que se trataba de una trampa, era un tipo listo.

\- Rohan, no intentes nada hasta que yo llegue. Ese hombre es un Usuario de Stand.

Rohan ahora parecía un poco emocionado, Josuke no entendía ese aspecto de él, si había peligro estaría ahí para averiguarlo y obtener experiencias para plasmarlas en sus historias. Que tipo tan loco.

Le dijo a Giorno que iría a investigar a un sospechoso a la comisaría, contestó que estaría cerca, pero que no podía acercarse demasiado.

El sospechoso parecía un tipo normal, Josuke no bajó ni un poco la guardia al recordar que Kira también lo parecía, se veía muy nervioso.

\- Confesaste ser el asesino, secuestraste también a otro chico, Hirose Koichi. ¿Donde está?, ¿secuestraste o mataste a más?

\- Él me dijo que lo hiciera, cumplí con lo que me dijo. No quiero ir a prisión, yo solo quería cumplir...

El instinto de Josuke se alarmó, había soltado todo eso sin titubear o pedir un abogado, esto está mal.

\- ¿De quien estás hablando, de quien sigues órdenes?

\- Tú eres Josuke Higashikata, ¿Verdad?

Ni siquiera contestó, su cambio de expresión bastó para contestar la pregunta, el tipo de repente se liberó de sus esposas, le robó un arma a un guardia que estaba cerca y abrió fuego. Fue tan repentino que Josuke no alcanzó a esquivar y una bala impactó en su brazo antes de empujar la mesa hacia él para hacer que arrojara el arma, afuera dos de los testigos que observaba el interrogatorio habían abierto fuego también y tomado a Rohan como rehén.

\- ¡Higashikata, venimos por tí, entrégate pacíficamente o le vuelo los sesos!

En otra situación no le preocuparía en lo absoluto, podría curar a Rohan en segundos y acabar con el tirador, incluso el propio Rohan podría llamar a Heaven's Door para defenderse, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Josuke estaba del otro lado del grueso cristal de modo que era inalcanzable y Rohan no podía hablar por la forma en que lo estaba sujetando, no había otra alternativa.

Se quedó quieto para que el sospechoso le pusiera las esposas y lo empujara a la salida, el otro lo siguió aún con Rohan para asegurarse y los llevaron por un callejón cercano.

\- Si usas a tu Stand voy a matarlo...- gruñó uno- y me aseguraré de que te arrepientas.

Planeaba defenderse ahora que los tenía cerca, pero sabían que tenía Stand y eso lo volvía extraño, ahora sabía que no se trataba del verdadero asesino, sino de alguno de sus subordinados.

\- Haré que te tragues tus palabras si no los liberan, es mi aliado y voy a usar fuerza letal si es necesario.- dijo una voz un poco más arriba, en las escaleras de acceso a un edificio. Ahora vestía una camisa y no traía capa, bajó de un salto hasta el callejón convirtiéndose en el blanco de las armas.

\- ¡Hazte a un lado!

No se apartó, dispararon mucho pero nada le sucedió, Josuke ya había pasado por lo mismo una vez. Giorno adoptó una expresión muy seria.

\- ¡Gold Experience Requiem!

Ése era el nombre de su Stand, al fin lo sabían, había anulado el efecto de las balas y se acercaba sin temor a los tiradores quienes empezaron a retroceder asustados, el que sujetaba a Rohan no pudo con la presión y lo soltó para huir, un águila se le arrojó encima atacándolo ferozmente, Giorno lo alcanzó y su Stand descargó una ráfaga de golpes sobre él, un golpe habría bastado para matarlo, pero quería mostrarle al otro lo que ocurrió por subestimarlo . El águila se posó sobre su hombro y se convirtió de vuelta en su capa.

\- No suelo usarlo, pero tengo prisa. Gold Experience Requiem te condena a morir eternamente al reiniciar el momento de tu muerte de vuelta a cero, a tu compañero le espera una eternidad de tormento. Habla si no quieres acompañarlo.

El tipo estaba muerto del miedo, soltó el arma que tenía y se arrodilló, llorando.

\- É-el nos pagó...solo seguimos órdenes, ¡l-lo juro, no me mates!

\- ¿Órdenes de quien?

\- N-no lo sé, nos pagó por internet, es la primera vez que contrata a alguien, solo nos pidió que lleváramos a Josuke Higashikata, quería hacer ruido...

\- ¿Ruido?, ¿Él iba por alguien más?.-preguntó Rohan.

\- Yo no lo sé, dijo que estaría ocupado. Por favor, yo no sé nada más, tengo familia.

Giorno se le acercó.

\- No vas a mencionarle lo que pasó a nadie, si es verdad que tienes familia debes ir con ella y nunca apartarte. Sabré si hablas...vete de aquí.

El tipo que temblaba hace un instante se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y corrió. Giorno notó la herida de bala en el brazo de Josuke cuando Rohan le ayudó a quitarse las esposas.

\- ¿No puedes curarte a ti mismo?

\- No, puede que sea el único defecto de Crazy Diamond.

Se acercó sacando su Stand al mismo tiempo, luego le tocó el brazo para curarlo. Le dolió por un instante pero luego estaba como nuevo, ¿así se sentía también Crazy Diamond?, no pudo pensar mucho en ello al darse cuenta de algo importante.

\- Oye oye, espera un segundo, dijiste que estabas buscando a alguien capaz de curar y literalmente acabas de hacerlo.- por instinto sacó a su Stand y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, Giorno quedó en el piso pero no trató de defenderse. - No sé en qué estaba pensando al confiar en tí, demonios, mataste eternamente a ese tipo ¿Que rayos es lo que planeas en realidad, para qué me necesitas?!

\- ¡Giorno!,¡se está pasando de listo, no dejes que lo haga, dale una lección!- dijo de nuevo la vocecita en el hombro de Giorno, era difícil notarlo.

\- ¿Tienes dos Stands?, más vale que confieses y me hagas cambiar mi opinión sobre dejar morir a un maldito gángster, me rehúso a apoyar a una organización delictiva, soy policía ¿sabes?

\- Detente justo ahí- murmuró Giorno en un tono distinto al usual, como irritado.

\- ¿Dejar morir a Mista?...- murmuró Due en un tono triste.

\- No, Due, eso no va a pasar- se limpió la sangre que brotaba de su nariz.- te diré lo que quieres saber, Josuke, pero presta mucha atención por que detesto repetir las cosas.

Empezaba a anochecer, el sol ya se estaba ocultando tras el horizonte dando como resultado un apacible color naranja en el cielo repleto de nubes, a pesar de ello, en el callejón se respiraba un ambiente tenso amargado por la desconfianza y, en cierta forma, por el miedo.

\- Tú sabes muy bien cuán valiosa es la amistad, quiero que pienses en ello, ¿que no darías por ellos, tus amigos?- la mirada de Giorno estaba perdida, desde que lo había visto solo parecía ser un hombre frío y firme, pero ahora por primera vez le parecía alguien real, alguien que también reía y sufría.- Bruno, Narancia, Abbachio... più i miei fratelli che i miei amici (más mis hermanos que mis amigos), cometí muchos errores en el pasado y permití que mi sueño les costara sus vidas, ahora porto con honor este puesto que he obtenido gracias a su sacrificio, no hay día que pase sin recordarlos. Ahora, la vida del último de mis íntimos amigos, Guido Mista, peligra de una forma que se ha salido de mis manos, ni siquiera mi Stand puede curarlo. Hago esto por nuestra amistad, no por su estatus o el mío en la mafia, solo quiero ver a mi mejor amigo de vuelta.- Due lucía triste, se subió a la mano de Giorno cuando éste se la acercó.- Su estado empeora día con día, como prueba su Stand "Sex Pistols" consistía en seis criaturas numeradas del uno al siete sin un cuatro, Due es el segundo y ahora el último que queda. Verlo aquí me da esperanza, le he prometido que lo salvaríamos cueste lo que cueste.

Sobra decir que Rohan estaba fascinado por aquella historia, Josuke ahora lo comprendía mejor aunque no había respondido a su pregunta.

\- ¿Que es lo que tiene y por que no puedes curarlo tú?

\- Cáncer, tiene cáncer...no lo había desarrollado del todo hasta ahora que algunas viejas heridas en su cabeza lo rezagaron. No puedo curarlo yo por que la habilidad de Gold Experience es infundir vida a las cosas, te curé convirtiendo la bala incrustada en tejido nuevo, no puedo hacerlo con Mista por que así como puedo lograr que las células sanas se generen también lo pueden hacer las cancerígenas y empeorarlo, es muy arriesgado. Necesito a alguien que pueda curarlo sin ese riesgo, tú eres esa persona, Josuke, tu Crazy Diamond puede reparar y regresar las cosas a un estado anterior cuando el daño no existía.

Se incó sobre una rodilla y apoyó los puños en el suelo.

\- Por favor, te pido este favor como amigo y como un hombre desesperado, salva a Mista...

Nunca hubo nada que temer, sus intenciones eran puras aunque sus métodos poco convencionales. Josuke le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- Lo haré Giorno, pero hombre, ¿podrías ser un poco menos formal y eso?, aunque quieras pedir un favor se siente como si me amenazaras...

Ya era capaz de bromear, se había identificado con ese sentimiento de lealtad hacia sus amigos, él mismo había pasado noches enteras en vela por buscar a Koichi, solo de escuchar lo que Giorno dijo le dieron ganas de llamar a Okuyasu, obligarlo a regresar de donde sea que estuviese y pasar un buen rato con él.

\- Lo siento, yo mismo odio ser tan frío.

Ambos estrecharon manos.

\- Josuke, lamento interrumpir sus ritos fraternales, pero algo en este lugar no está bien.

\- ¿A que te refieres, Rohan?

\- Hace apenas unos instantes el sol empezó a ocultarse, pero aquí se oscureció de golpe.

Miraron hacia arriba descubriendo que en el techo había algo postrado a la orilla cubriendo el ángulo por donde aún llegaba la luz del sol, parecía una gárgola sacada de algún castillo pero no de piedra sino de una materia oscura y sólida, como de sombra.

\- Gold Experience Requiem, un Stand magnífico e invaluable, ¿Como es que no te había visto antes?, ¡Definitivamente debe ser parte de mi colección!

Era imposible ver de dónde provenía esa voz, Giorno sospechaba que era detrás de la gárgola y se movió hacia el lado donde no bloqueaba la luz, de repente brotó algo del piso y le apuñaló en el hombro, parecía como un tentáculo negro afilado, había salido de su propia sombra.

\- ¡Gold Exp--!- en cuanto su Stand apareció lo envolvieron de inmediato más tentáculos. Activó su habilidad innumerables veces pero algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, no tenía ni el más mínimo efecto, lo estaba anulando.

\- ¡Giorno!- gritó Josuke preparándose para llamar a Crazy Diamond y curarle el hombro.

\- ¡No llames a tu Stand!, ¡hagas lo que hagas no lo saques!

Se preguntó por qué y obtuvo la respuesta de inmediato al ver que el poderoso Stand de Giorno había sido atrapado, los tentáculos de sombra que lo cubrían completamente se dispersaron de golpe al igual que el que atravesaba el hombro de Giorno quien cayó de rodillas al suelo y vió caer a su lado una pequeña estatuilla con la forma de Requiem. Intentó llamarlo sin resultado, ¿como es que estaba pasando esto?.

\- ¡Ha ha!!, ¡Bien hecho Guns!!, ¡Ahora traémelos!

La gárgola en el techo se dispersó y el sol llenó de nuevo el callejón, se sus sombras brotaron cosas como brazos largos que los jalaron dentro como si de portales se tratara, todo se puso negro en un instante y al despertar se encontraban en algo parecido a una bodega pequeña, atados a una silla cada uno.

Al frente de ellos estaba un tipo de apariencia joven, en sus manos tenía la figura de Requiem y la veía con tanta fascinación que daba miedo.

\- ¡Nunca había visto un Requiem!, ¡Es la mejor adquisición de mi vida!

Josuke permaneció serio, sabía por instinto que se encontraban frente al asesino y secuestrador.

\- Oh, Josuke, no me mires así, a tí no te he hecho nada.

\- Tú mataste al usuario de Backstreet Boy.

\- ¡Oh, Backstreet Boy!, un Stand realmente magnífico, dejar con vida a su usuario era arriesgar mi anonimato así que me deshice de él, ahora los colores de la figura de Backstreet Boy son más opacos, ¡pero es un buen precio que pagar!

Arriesgar su anonimato, Josuke recordó que el chico dirigía un blog y era hijo de un empresario, si perdía su Stand seguro movilizaría a medio mundo para encontrarlo.

\- Tú también fuiste una sorpresa Rohan Kishibe, ¡Soy fanático de tu manga!, los he coleccionado todos. Por favor dime que Pink Dark Boy está basado en tu Stand, sería magnífico tener al verdadero en mi colección.

\- Coleccionas a los Stands de la gente, los conviertes en figuras de colección y matas a sus usuarios...- concluyó Giorno en un tono desafiante.

\- ¿Pero que cosas dices?, no mato a todos los usuarios, eso deteriora mis hermosas piezas, solo cuando es necesario. Tengo mucho dinero y puedo mantener a un par de prisioneros por el bien de las figuras.

\- ¿Pero por que lo haces?

\- ¿No es obvio?, ¡tengo la mejor colección de figuras en el mundo!, cada Stand es único, no hay dos iguales, ¡No los puedo dejar pasar!- detrás de él apareció una figura similar a la gárgola del techo, pero esta vez con una forma más humanoide- ¡Mi Stand, Guns Roses, es la clave para reunir la mejor colección del Universo!

Estaba loco, completamente loco, disfrutaba de ello y no le importaba matar si eso le impedía continuar con su colección. El hecho de que los Usuarios de Stand se atraían los unos a los otros lo convertía en alguien muy peligroso, peor por esa habilidad suya para anular los efectos.

\- Tu Crazy Diamond es la siguiente adición a la colección, si quieres las cosas fáciles solo llámalo y me encargaré del resto.

\- Josuke, no lo entregues, por favor. Podemos salir de aquí.- le suplicó Giorno, si le quitaban a CD todo estaría acabado para Mista.

\- No vas a salirte con la tuya tan fácilmente, no necesito mi Stand para molerte a golpes.- amenazó Josuke. Al otro tipo pareció no importarle, se acercó a un estante y abrió un cajón para sacar un revólver.

\- Tampoco necesito mi Stand para hacer esto.- puso el revólver sobre la rodilla de Giorno y apretó el gatillo, así sin vacilar ni un instante, Rohan y Josuke cambiaron sus rostros impasibles por unos que reflejaban el miedo a plena vista. Giorno evitó a toda costa gritar, pero sí que había palidecido.

\- Tienes que curarlo ¿no?, si no lo haces puede que el daño se vuelva permanente.

\- ¡Detente ahora mismo!- intentó liberarse pero eran nudos muy apretados, no logró nada.

\- ¡Heaven's Door!- apenas apareció las sombras lo convirtieron en figura, el tipo se abalanzó a ella como un gato a una bola de estambre, alabando a la figura como si de un santo se tratase. No había sido un intento desesperado por detenerlo, era una distracción.

\- ¡Crazy Diamond!- lo tenía demasiado cerca, fue perfecto, ni siquiera lo vió venir. Descargó la ira contenida con una ráfaga de golpes, le daría tiempo para liberarlos y curar a Giorno, una vez que lo sacó volando al otro extremo de la habitación alcanzó de un golpe la figura de Gold Experience para "repararla" y devolverle su Stand a Giorno.- ¡Great, gran idea Rohan!

Pero justo cuando su puño conectó con la figura un tentáculo negro le envolvió el brazo.

-¿Que?!!, ¡lo molí a golpes, su Stand debería haber desaparecido!- a la figura no le pasó nada, Crazy Diamond estaba siendo cubierto por la sombra negra cuando una risa hizo eco por la habitación.

\- Mi Stand es automático, imbécil, jajajaja.

Eso era nuevo, pero lógico, en el callejón el hombre no estaba presente pero el Stand actuaba por cuenta propia, además, era lo que usaba para ocultar los cadáveres.

El sonido de la figura de Crazy Diamond impactando en el suelo marcó el fin de todo, en ese último movimiento se había ido toda esperanza de salir. El tipo recogió la figura sin poder evitar reírse, tomó entre sus manos las tres que acababa de obtener y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa triunfal.

\- Hora de irnos.

Las sombras cobraron vida nuevamente y comenzaron a jalarlos a otro sitio, pero no a Giorno.

\- Estuve pensando un poco, tu Stand es independiente, ¿No, Giorno Giovanna?- volvió a tomar el revólver, le quedaban cuatro balas- estuve observándolos todo el tiempo, eso significa que si te mato la figura no se verá afectada en lo absoluto...-

Le disparó al pecho dos veces, seguía con vida.

\- Josuke...salva...a Mista...- murmuró antes de recibir otros dos tiros y quedar inconsciente.

\- ¡Giorno!!- le llamó Josuke pero no respondió. Estaba muy acostumbrado a contar con su Stand para curar a la gente, ver a la gente herida no tenía ni el más mínimo efecto en él, incluso en varias ocasiones había hecho maniobras muy arriesgadas que de no ser por su habilidad hubieran matado a la gente. Ahora era diferente, había perdido su poder, no podía hacer nada, ver la camisa de Giorno tiñéndose de rojo y la sangre de su pierna cayendo al suelo le dio primero escalofríos, luego sintió surgir en el fondo de su ser el miedo más profundo que había sentido en su vida, una desesperación agobiante, su corazón golpeaba su pecho con tanta fuerza que casi podía escucharse.- ¡Giorno!- volvió a decir esperando obtener respuesta sin resultado.

Esta vez aparecieron en una bodega mucho más grande con numerosas celdas cerradas con candado, una de las paredes estaba ocupada por una vitrina enorme con un sinfín de repisas de vidrio, estaba repleta de figuras notablemente separadas entre las que tenían algún defecto y la que no. Si los defectos eran causados por la muerte del usuario, el sujeto había matado a una cantidad abrumadora de gente.

Las sombras arrastraron tanto a Rohan como a Josuke y los arrojaron al interior de uno de las celdas, Josuke golpeó una pared para desahogar su frustración, Rohan se levantó y se sacudió la ropa.

\- ¿Rohan, Josuke?- oír esa voz fue como un despertar para ambos, como si un balde de agua fría les hubiese caído de golpe.

\- ¡Koichi!- dijeron casi a coro, Josuke no pudo evitar estrecharlo entre sus brazos, ya no era tan bajito como antaño, pero seguía siendo pequeño en comparación con él.

\- ¡Pasamos semanas buscándote!, todos en la ciudad, ¡literalmente!- exclamó Rohan.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, este tipo está demente, me atrapó cuando paseaba a mi perro, ¡pero eso no es nada! Tiene encerradas aquí a docenas de gente, quizá cientos, y...

Koichi los miró a ambos con aire de preocupación.

\- No me digan que también les ha quitado a sus Stands...

\- No solo eso, mató a un amigo que nos ayudaba a buscarte.- Josuke apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño.

\- ¿Quién?!

\- Un extraño, quería que le ayudara a curar a su amigo pero a cambio quiso ayudarme. Se llamaba Giorno Giovanna.

\- ¿Giorno Giovanna?!- tanto Josuke como Rohan lo miraron con sorpresa, temiendo que todo haya sido una trampa.

-¿Lo conociste?

\- Hace años Jotaro me envió a Italia a investigar a un nuevo usuario de Stand cuyo nombre era Haruno Shiobana, el que lo haya encontrado fue mera casualidad ya que había cambiado su nombre a "Giorno Giovanna", me robó mi equipaje y terminamos enfrentándonos juntos a un poderoso Stand que tenía una flecha en su poder. Era mañoso, pero astuto y noble...me preguntaba que había sido de él.

\- Se convirtió en gángster, uno bastante bueno por lo que vi. Pero eso no importa, ¿Por que te envió Jotaro a buscarlo? y ¿como demonios te robó tu equipaje?

\- Olvida lo del equipaje, en serio. Después me lo contó todo, Giorno podía ser una amenaza por que era hijo de DIO, el vampiro que tantos problemas ha causado a tu linaje, pero además de eso también la sangre Joestar corre por sus venas, es un pariente lejano tuyo, Josuke.

Eso lo explicaba todo, desde por qué Josuke cada que lo veía tenía la sensación de haberlo conocido a por qué el destino los había juntado tan fortuitamente, lo supo demasiado tarde, Giorno ahora estaba muerto.

En el cuarto había una ventana muy pequeña cubierta con barrotes, apenas entraba el aire, por ésta apareció de repente un colibrí que cruzó sin esfuerzo entre los barrotes y voló por el cuarto.

\- ¿Huh?, que extraño, no había visto ni una hormiga por aquí.

Josuke estaba demasiado consternado como para notarlo.

\- Cuentan por ahí que ver un colibrí es señal de que tus seres queridos descansan en paz en el más allá.- comentó Rohan pensando en todos aquellos que llegaron a su mente al decir esa frase; Reimi, Shigechi, Giorno. El colibrí siguió revoloteando hasta acercarse a Josuke y detenerse sobre su copete haciendo que lo notase.

\- Hey, no sobre mi cabello.- voló de nuevo un momento, luego se convirtió en un artefacto dorado y liso que cayó al suelo. Josuke lo recogió sorprendido.

\- Ese es...¿tu broche?

Nunca lo notó, pero del par de broches que usaba sobre su uniforme ya solo quedaba uno, el colibrí se había convertido en el faltante...

Due no se había atrevido a moverse sino hasta que el loco se fue, no creyó que ocultarse en la capa de Giorno le fuera de mucha ayuda, pero eso no quita que se haya olvidado por completo de él y no lo haya convertido en figura.

\- Giorno...¡Giorno! vamos, no soy tan fuerte como antes, pero pude evitar que las balas atravesaran tu corazón...- le tocó la cara con preocupación, estaba frío.- Vamos Giorno, despierta, por favor...no te mueras.

\- H-hey... Due, piccolo sciocco... sigo aquí.- tosió sangre antes de levantar un poco la cabeza.

\- Oh no, perdóname Giorno, no pude evitar que quedaras malherido, lo siento lo siento.

\- Ayúdame... a desatarme.

Due hizo caso y aflojó las ataduras, en cuanto pudo liberarse intentó levantarse pero solo se desplomó al suelo.

\- Tienes que seguir Giorno, por favor, tenemos que salvar a Mista...

\- Ugh... apenas puedo respirar...no puedo moverme Due...

\- No te rindas, no puedes morir...lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?, nunca has faltado a tu palabra.- Due quería parecer fuerte, pero también estaba desesperado y le asustaba que Giorno muriera, "Cuida bien de Giorno por mí" le dijo Mista en la última ocasión en la que estuvo despierto. La gente solía pensar que Mista no era más que el perro guardián de Giorno, solo ellos conocían el fuerte lazo de amistad y lealtad que los unía, quizá ese mismo lazo fue el que hizo que Giorno se confiase y creyera que todo estaba bien.

A Giorno le pesaban los párpados, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo herían, se arrastró hasta una pared donde logró recargarse de espaldas. Due usó un pedazo de cuerda para amarrar un torniquete en su pierna mientras él tomaba su capa y la presionaba contra su pecho.

\- Tenemos que encontrar a Josuke...

\- No puedes ni ponerte de pie, deberías buscar ayuda y encontrar a otro, seguro que lo hay.

\- Tenemos el tiempo encima, Due...es nuestra mejor opción, no nos fallará...

\- ¿Como es que confías tanto en él si no ha hecho nada por tí?

\- Es un Joestar...- Giorno recordaba cada detalle de lo que había leído, una investigación muy extensa que llevó a cabo una vez que tomó el control de Passione, le interesaba saber de dónde venía y el por qué parecía que su padre había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Conseguir la información no fue sencillo, pero una vez que logró obtener los registros de la Fundación Speedwagon todo fue claro, ahora sabía de Jonathan y Dio, de Joseph, Jotaro y sobre todo sabía de Josuke, el único que era más o menos de su edad y al que admiraba más por alguna razón, quizá por que le recordaba a él mismo. Encontrarlo aquel día en el asalto lo dejó convencido que era obra del destino.

Giorno solo no podía rendirse, por el bien de Mista y la confianza ciega que le tenía a Josuke. Due no entendió qué quiso decir con eso, pero lo olvidó tan pronto como vió que estaba intentando levantarse.

\- Bucciaratti...- murmuró mientras forzaba a su cuerpo a moverse.- Narancia, Abbachio...- una vez que se pudo poner de pie se recargó en la pared para no volver a caer.-me han dado fuerza todos estos años, ahora más que nunca los necesito a mi lado...su valor y determinación me mantuvieron con vida, hagámoslo una vez más...por Mista...-

Del bolsillo de su capa sacó una pequeña caja con agujeros y la abrió, dentro dormía un pequeño colibrí.

\- ¿De donde has sacado eso, Giorno?

\- Le quité un broche a Josuke cuando lo conocimos, solo por precaución, es una suerte que la habilidad de Gold Experience siga vigente...este pequeño nos guiará.

Lo liberó y el pequeño pájaro siguió de inmediato su instinto por volver a su dueño. Giorno lo siguió a un paso lento, cosa que le dió tiempo para darse cuenta de que el loco había olvidado una figura en el cajón donde guardaba el revólver, estaba visiblemente gastada. La tomó y la examinó un momento.

\- Debe haber alguna forma para devolver los Stands a su usuario...

\- Josuke golpeó el tuyo y de nada sirvió, quizá solo él puede deshacerla.

Salieron de la bodega y ya había oscurecido, soplaba un viento frío que anunciaba lluvia, probablemente una tormenta. Giorno solo esperaba que su escondite no estuviera muy lejos para que le alcanzaran las fuerzas para llegar, ni siquiera tenía un plan, llegaría y luego qué. En realidad nunca planeaba las cosas, las únicas veces que lo hizo las cosas se salieron de control y el ingenio junto con buena suerte era lo que lo llevaba al triunfo, ¿Funcionaría esta vez?

Sus pierna buena le falló un instante y estuvo a punto de caer, la figura que tenía en el bolsillo cayó al suelo.

\- Calma Giorno, lo estás haciendo bien, puedes lograrlo.- Due se dió cuenta de que la figura había caído en un pequeño charco, al contacto con el agua la figura se evaporó y apareció fugazmente el stand ante ellos, como un fantasma, su usuario estaba muerto así que ahora no era más que un espíritu errante. Desapareció un par de segundos después.

\- El agua...- la esperanza resurgió en Giorno como una chispa, era una solución tan simple que nunca lo hubiera pensado. Empezó a llover y una sonrisa se dibujó de repente en su rostro, ¡ya lo tenía!.

Aquello le dió fuerzas que lo impulsaron hasta la puerta de la gran bodega, la lluvia lo cubría puesto que los pocos vigilantes que había corrieron a refugiarse, logró entrar por una puerta y avanzó tambaleándose hasta la puerta donde había entrado el colibrí, para entonces Josuke y compañía ya se habían dado cuenta de que seguía con vida.

\- ¡Giorno!- le llamaron y se asomaron por los barrotes buscándolo, lo veían con sorpresa.

\- ¡Josuke, su debilidad...!- intentó hablar rápido, pero las heridas en su pecho se lo impidieron.- ¡Es el a--

Esta vez no fue la falta de aliento; el loco, el maldito loco había aparecido por su espalda y antes de que pudiera decir esa crucial palabra le hundió un cuchillo en la garganta.

\- ¡No!- gritó Josuke sacudiendo los barrotes, Giorno cayó al suelo con la mano apretada contra su cuello y aunque intentó hablar no pudo, tampoco podía respirar.

\- ¡Giorno!!!!!- de no ser por eso nadie habría notado a Due abriendo la cerradura de la celda, no estuvo allí para prevenir a Giorno sobre el cuchillo.- ¡Ahhh!

\- Giorno Giovanna, hubiera sido mucho más fácil para tí y para mí que hubieras muerto antes, te hubiera ahorrado mucho sufrimiento. Quizá te hubiera podido dejar con vida ya que no puedes pedir ayuda a nadie, pero eres valiente e incluso descubriste la debilidad de Guns Roses, nada mal, pero se acabó.- se acercó con el cuchillo para rematarlo, pero no vió que Rohan, Koichi y Josuke ya se habían liberado gracias a Due, recibió una furiosa embestida por parte de Josuke quien también le quitó el cuchillo y comenzó a golpearlo.

\- ¡Es el agua, Josuke!, ¡El agua!!!- gritaba Due, en el rostro del loco se dibujó claramente la preocupación. Dos tentáculos negros se estiraron hacia Due pero Koichi lo tomó y lo apartó a tiempo, corriendo para alejarlo, Rohan había apoyado a Giorno contra una pared para intentar ayudarlo.

\- ¿Como que el agua, que viste?- le preguntó Koichi.

\- Las figuras vuelven a ser Stands si se mojan, ¡Podemos recuperar a sus Stands!- no habló muy fuerte por miedo a que el loco les escuchara y frustrara cualquier intento.

\- ¡No hay nada de agua aquí!

Tenía razón, no había ni un vaso con agua en alguna celda, el tipo era demasiado cuidadoso. Koichi llevó a Due con Giorno, Guns Roses estaba apareciendo nuevamente en su forma física y quería atrapar a Josuke para que dejara de golpear a su usuario.

\- Lo lamento Giorno, de verdad...no te pude ayudar...

Giorno le hizo señas con la mano, Rohan las reconoció como el lenguaje de señas, había aprendido un par para comunicarse con Mista cuando trabajaba como tirador. "Traer, Stand, Idea" fueron las palabras, a Due no se le ocurrió que podía estar planeando, pero les pidió ayuda a Koichi y Rohan para alcanzar las figuras de sus Stands de la repisa mientras el loco estaba distraído peleando con Josuke.

Josuke ya tenía ambos brazos envueltos en las sombras, el loco se puso de pie limpiándose la sangre en su rostro.

\- De verdad no quiero matarlos, sus Stands son piezas magníficas, ¡no intenten nada más, déjenlo morir y me olvidaré de su osadía!

Se volteó a buscar a Koichi y Rohan, encontrándolos a un lado de Giorno, Koichi le acercaba las figuras de Crazy Diamond y Gold Experience Requiem. Creyó que todo lo que hicieran terminaría siendo inútil, pero entonces Giorno apartó la mano que presionaba la herida en su cuello y tocó ambas figuras cubriéndolas con su sangre, ambas se evaporaron enseguida haciendo aparecer a los Stands perdidos.

\- ¿Y que importa?!, ¡en cuanto vuelvan a sacarlos Guns los convertirá de nuevo!, ¿es que son tontos?- estaba claramente impresionado, pero tenía razón. Josuke estaba muy lejos de Giorno como para curarlo con CD, se devanó los sesos pensando en qué demonios podía hacer, el Stand sombra se había apartado de sus brazos y ahora se dirigía con furia hacia los otros tres pero era demasiado rápido, simplemente no podía ganarle. Llamó a Crazy Diamond pero de inmediato aparecieron tentáculos para atraparlo, estaba acabado.

De repente todo pareció congelarse, como si los hubieran captado a todos en una fotografía, nadie se podía mover pero parecía que Josuke era el único que estaba consciente de ello aunque no entendía un demonio.

\- Josuke, escucha con mucha atención.- reconoció la figura a su lado como el Stand de Giorno, Gold Experience Requiem, le dió miedo tenerlo tan cerca pero también incertidumbre, ¿Que rayos estaba pasando?- Mi propósito es proteger a toda costa a mi usuario, Giorno Giovanna, y así asegurar mi existencia. En su estado actual le es imposible siquiera llamarme así que decidí que lo mejor era trabajar juntos, parece confiar en tí.- le sorprendió que lo que se supone es la representación del alma pudiera tener tanto poder como para pensar por sí mismo independientemente de su usuario, pero lo escuchó atentamente.- Esta habilidad no es mía, es un recuerdo de la habilidad de nuestro más Grande rival, King Crimson, podía predecir lo que pasaría cinco segundos adelante en el tiempo, no puedo imitarla a la perfección por que solo le dí oportunidad de usarla una vez en nuestra contra, pero lo que ves son los movimientos de todos dentro de esos cinco segundos. Piensa en cómo aprovecharlos bien por que no podré repetirlo, le quedan segundos de vida a Giorno, es nuestra última oportunidad.

[Así como en la pelea final contra Diavolo, Requiem pudo ver la predicción de King Crimson, pero no la modificó, al devolverla a 0 sabía lo que pasaría y lo evitó]

Vió los tentáculos envolverse sobre CD, si se movía a un lado no lo atraparían y le quedarían unos segundos para actuar, ¿pero que haría? no podía perder esto o se acabó.

Su debilidad era el agua pero no había, aunque estuviese lloviendo tendría que sacarlo a la fuerza y no hay tiempo para eso, arrojarlo tampoco parecía una opción viable. Cuando notó que una columna de las que sostenían el techo estaba a su derecha una idea iluminó su mente como un relámpago, Requiem lo notó.

\- ¡Hazlo ahora!- y todo regresó a la normalidad. Josuke hizo un movimiento muy brusco a su derecha esquivando los tentáculos y dirigiéndose al pilar que había visto previamente.

\- ¡DORAAAA¡- el puño de Crazy Diamond impactó el pilar y aunque le voló un pedazo pareció no ocurrir nada más. El sonido hizo que el loco volteara extrañado, los tentáculos giraron y sujetaron el brazo de CD.

\- ¡No puedes golpear a Guns, es más rápido que tú!...¿Eh?...¿Que hiciste?- el pilar fue recorrido por el poder de Crazy Diamond hasta llegar al techo, tembló por unos instantes y comenzó a moverse.

\- "Reparé" el techo, lo convertí de vuelta a los elementos de los que está hecho.- en efecto, las láminas se levantaron y los bloques de concreto se separaron de entre sí, agrupándose a un lado de la bodega. Sin el techo, el agua de la tormenta entró libremente mojando todo muy rápido, las figuras se evaporaron casi a la vez, pero lo peor fue que cada gota de agua que tocaba al Stand sombra o a sus tentáculos parecía evaporarlo también, hacía un sonido como un chillido.

\- ¡Guns Roses, regresa!- gritó su usuario con desesperación, pero era tarde. La sombra que antes parecía una gárgola ahora no tenía forma alguna, chilló una última vez reventando los focos y lámparas con lo agudo de su sonido y desapareció dejando un polvo negro en el piso. En el rostro del sujeto no había otra cosa que terror e incredulidad, Rohan aprovechó el momento y usando a Heaven's Door escribió "No puedo usar a mi Stand". Todo había acabado.

\- ¡Yeaaaaaahhhhh!, ¡Lo logró!- gritó Due como loco.-¡Giorno, Josuke lo logró!, ¡Al fin!- pero Giorno no respondió, ya había cerrado los ojos.- ¿Giorno?

Josuke corrió alarmado y lo sacudió un poco.

\- No...¡Giorno!, ¡Despierta, ganamos!!- Due parecía a punto de romper en llanto, Josuke se apresuró a curarlo pero seguía inconsciente.- Josuke...por favor...dime que no está muerto.

\- Silencio Due, déjame escuchar.- puso la oreja sobre su pecho para ver si su corazón latía, aunque él mismo también debería calmarse para evitar que el ansioso tamborileo del suyo no lo dejara escuchar. Fue un momento muy tenso, pero al final sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo en cuanto oyó un débil latido, suspiró aliviado y vió como Giorno poco a poco recuperaba la consciencia. Due gritó emocionado y lo abrazó.

\- Bien hecho Due, gracias.- le dijo dándole unas palmaditas, Josuke quiso ocultar algo, pero Giorno lo notó.- ¿Lloraste por mí?

\- ¿Eh?, ¡No!, ¡ni siquiera te conozco bien!- fueron apenas un par de lágrimas, pero nunca lo admitiría, Giorno no le dijo nada más al respecto, pero de alguna forma se sintió feliz de saber que podía contar con el apoyo de ese gran hombre. Lo ayudó a levantarse y fueron con el loco, era hora de ponerse serios, temblaba de miedo.

\- H-hey...no me harás nada, ¿Verdad?, eres un policía.

\- Oye oye, si bien eso es cierto sé muy bien que la justicia nunca podrá castigar a alguien como tú, no tenemos evidencia aunque los testigos sean muchos.

Una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en el rostro del hombre.

\- ¡No pueden hacerme nada!, ¡Jajaja!

\- No. Pero me temo que, como en los viejos tiempos, esta vez tendré que ser yo el justiciero.- Crazy Diamond apareció y el tipo se puso pálido como un fantasma, Giorno dió un paso al frente.

\- Aunque es cierto lo que dices, que la gente vea a un policía matando quebrantará su confianza, yo me encargaré.

Josuke no tuvo objeciones y asintió con la cabeza. Giorno se acercó más y sacó algo de su bolsillo.

\- ¿Sabes cuantas balas me sacó Due del pecho?- abrió el puño y ahí estaban, aún cubiertas de sangre- Cuatro...es un número de mala suerte, ¿Sabes?

Se agachó para que las viera de cerca.

\- Aunque Mista nunca especificó nada, ¿El cuatro es de mala suerte para mí, o para tí?- convirtió las balas en escorpiones que saltaron hacia el tipo que se paralizó del miedo al sentir los aguijones de los animales, empezó a gritar y cuando trató de quitárselos recibió una oleada de puñetazos.- ¡Muda muda mudaa!- ¿Que era peor que morir infinidad de veces?

Tras la ejecución liberaron a toda la gente que mantenía cautiva y las dejaron marcharse a casa con la condición de que mantendrían el secreto lo mejor posible, lo harían seguramente por temor a que la gente supiera de sus Stands y les hiciera algo.

Al día siguiente muy temprano por la mañana Josuke se encontraba sentado en una banca en el parque, ni siquiera había salido el sol, entre su manos sujetaba un termo con café que no paraba de tomar a sorbos cortos. Se sentía ansioso, no había podido dormir en toda la noche por que no dejaba de pensar en la abrumadora cantidad de figuras defectuosas que tenía ese tipo, tanta gente que seguía desaparecida nunca volvería a casa. Y todo por la obsesión enfermiza de un coleccionista, ¿De donde salía tanta gente tan dañada?

Había acordado con Giorno verse a esa hora, lo llevaría al hospital donde su amigo aguardaba. Aunque bien nunca aceptó ese trato ahora se sentía bien por hacerle ese favor, sabía que no era gente mala y había vivido en carne propia la lealtad que Giorno le tenía a la gente en la que confiaba, por fortuna él era uno de ellos. Le preocupó que tardara en llegar, usualmente aparecía hasta sin aviso, casi media hora después llegó corriendo.

\- ¡Josuke!, sígueme, no tenemos tiempo que perder.- Due no venía con él, algo estaba mal. Josuke lo siguió sin vacilar.

No estaba muy lejos, era un hospital pequeño, seguramente para no llamar la atención, no iban muy rápido puesto que por alguna extraña razón su rodilla no pudo curarse del todo, quizá de verdad el daño era permanente o por mera casualidad, pero no le dió mucha importancia y ahora llevaba un bastón. Giorno lo llevó por la puerta trasera y dieron muchas vueltas por los pasillos sin cámaras hasta llegar a un cuarto, dentro había un hombre en cama con varios aparatos conectados a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Has hecho esto antes?, curar el cáncer, a eso me refiero.- Josuke estaba acostumbrado a la expresión fría de Giorno, pero esta vez lucía muy nervioso.

\- No...- no había por que mentir, había curado infinidad de heridas muy distintas, pero nunca enfermedades, mucho menos una tan delicada como el cáncer.

\- Si falla lo entiendo, entonces. Solo inténtalo, por favor.- Giorno se llevó la mano inconscientemente a su hombro, justo donde Due solía estar, Josuke se acercó nervioso y llamó a Crazy Diamond, luego puso su mano sobre la frente de Mista, suspiró y activó su habilidad. Permaneció así un par de minutos y se apartó, no pasó nada; pasaron quince minutos, veinte...media hora, pero nada cambió.

Josuke no se atrevía a mirar a Giorno, lo escuchó suspirar, se sentó en un pequeño sillón y se llevó una mano al rostro.

\- Hoy en la mañana Due estaba muy débil, traté de calmarlo pero terminó desapareciendo al igual que los demás.- Josuke al fin tuvo el coraje para verlo, seguramente había pasado mucho tiempo en ese sofá, esperando que su amigo despertara en cualquier instante.- Sabes, anoche cuando perdí el conocimiento vi cosas...los vi a ellos, mis compañeros, me invitaban a irme con ellos, les dije que tenía que volver, que no podía dejar solo a Mista, entonces me dijeron que era mi elección volver o no. No sé si fue un sueño o de verdad pasó, pero a partir de eso pensé en si Mista querrá volver... Quizá estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible por él pero en realidad él eligió retirarse.

Bajó la mano, sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

\- Tal vez entonces es hora de que...lo deje ir...- se limpió un par de lágrimas con su manga- si Crazy Diamond no pudo curarlo, quizá nada pueda...- tocó su rodilla lesionada como recordatorio, Josuke se sentía culpable por ello, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Le puso una mano en un hombro como forma de reconfortarlo, Giorno se levantó y lo abrazó un momento.

De pronto la mano de Mista se movía bruscamente, ambos lo notaron y se le acercaron, despertó de golpe y de inmediato comenzó a quitarse las cosas que le habían puesto.

\- ¿Que demonios con toda esta basura, todo por que me dolía mucho la cabeza?- Recordaba poco sobre su aventura desde que ingresó al hospital, Giorno creyó que así era mejor.- Hey, Giorno, te ves horrible hombre, como si no hubieras pegado ojo en toda la noche ¿Estás bien?

Josuke sonrió, pero Giorno soltó una carcajada y se apresuró a abrazarlo, a Mista le abrumaba tanto cariño de su parte, pero al final lo dejó ser, tenía el presentimiento de que lo había pasado muy mal.

Mista había vuelto, era hora de ir a casa.

Los médicos lo creyeron un auténtico milagro, para Mista solo era un fastidio permanecer ahí hasta que le dejaron irse. Cuando al fin salió quiso dar un paseo por Morioh, era genial despertar de repente en una ciudad muy distinta a todo lo que había visto antes, extrañaba la sensación del viento frío contra su rostro y el olor de la tierra mojada. Fue como volver a nacer.

Esa noche fueron a despedirlos al aeropuerto Josuke, Rohan y Koichi. "Ese maldito bastardo se ve bien con el bastón" pensó Josuke no sin algo de culpa, Giorno se despidió de Rohan y Koichi no sin antes presentarles a Mista, prometió volver un día para convivir todos juntos.

Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse de Josuke se sintió muy agradecido por haberse topado con él, le estrechó la mano con firmeza.

\- Grazie mille il mio amico, esta fue una experiencia digna de recordar. Si alguna vez tienes problemas estaré más que dispuesto a darte una mano, cuentas conmigo ahora y siempre a partir de hoy.

Josuke solo se rió.

\- Lo mismo digo, Giovanna. Cuídate mucho y regresa pronto.

Sellaron su amistad en un abrazo fraternal, una amistad forjada en oro y diamante que los unía más allá de los lazos sanguíneos. Dos Joestar separados por las circunstancias pero unidos por el destino.

\- Vaya, hoy fue un día muy corto, ¿No lo creen?- comentó Koichi al volver del aeropuerto, había sido un día ajetreado y se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, más rápido de lo que esperaban. Josuke se quedó pensando al respecto, ¿No estaba el tiempo pasando más rápido últimamente?...

 _Stand Name: Guns Roses_

 _Stand User: ???_

 _Poder: C_

 _Velocidad: A_

 _Rango: A_

 _Durabilidad: A_

 _Precisión: C_

 _Potencial: B_

Guns Roses es un Stand automático de largo alcance.

Puede manifestarse como una gárgola o como tentáculos negros y suele aparecer desde la sombra de la gente, puede modificar también la forma de los tentáculos para hacerlos más afilados o largos a su voluntad, ataca independientemente de su usuario pero obedece sus órdenes.

Tiene la habilidad de convertir a los Stands en figuras de colección al envolverlas en sus tentáculos, todo Stand que éstos tocan pierde su habilidad momentáneamente para facilitar su captura.

Es vulnerable al agua o cualquier líquido en general pero no puede ser dañado de otra forma.


End file.
